NEON GENESIS GODZILLA
by black dragon
Summary: Kotori was an ordinary girl in the evangelion world but what if she is the reborn king of the monsters and how will she fight the great King Ghidorah?


NEON GENESIS GODZILLA:****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEON GENESIS NOR GODZILLA SO DON'T SCOLD ME FOR ANYTHING!**

**2000 A.D.**

**"Sir we have a visual on the target." Said a communications officer on the radar chair. His radar screen showed a large mass heading for the southern end of Okinawa. His commanding officer was concerned for this and asked to bring everything on visual. "Target is heading for Antarctica and not stopping." He said as he typed in some commands into a computer. The ship followed the creature to the very Iceland of Antarctica the land of ice. It was then that the whole world went splat. No one knew that the very soul of the monster Godzilla would once again be reborn into the body of a boy named Kotori.**

**2016 A.D. **

            Kotori walked down the streets of Tokyo 3 her dark black hair flowed with the wind as she walked the empty streets as if on the search for something. Her clothes in rags she walked nothing on her buy a mark on her arm from the abuse of her long dead father. She was born in a laboratory with test tubes and sorts. She got her name from some stupid anime that the scientists where watching. So far as she knew she didn't care not one bit. The wind blew threw the empty streets of the fortress city. Looking up she could see the legendary Evangelions the monsters that brought salvation as well as ruin the city. What caught her off guard was the fact that she was having these nightmares. Nightmares of a monster that roamed the oceans and fighting other monsters as well as destroying cities. The sun began to set on the distant horizon before Kotori found a place to rest.  She sat at an abandoned café and ate some of the food that was there satisfying her hunger she continued to walk down the streets. "Hey you what are you doing out of you shelter?" said a large booming voice Kotori continued to walk down the road not caring one bit. "I said stop and answer me!" came the voice. Turning Kotori came face to face with a NERV officer who was holding a gun. "What do you want?" she said in a casual tone of voice that angered the officer. "How dare you say that to an officer that is trying to protect you from harm young lady." He bellowed "yea what ever," said Kotori as she began to walk down the streets once again. That was before she felt a pair of handcuffs hit her wrists. "Sorry kid but you are coming with me," said the officer.

            "Is this the kid?" said a cold voice. Kotori was in a cell that was dark but to her it felt like home. "Yes sir this is her," replied the officer which Kotori recognized earlier as the one that arrested her. The cell doors opened to reveal a cold looking man in a suit and another in a military uniform. Kotori looked at them in boredom. "What do you want?" she said her voice equally as cold. "What where you doing on the streets of Tokyo 3 during an Angel attack?" said the man that spoke earlier. "Nothing but wondering I have no place to go so why bother with evacuating." She said her voice not paying any attention to the man. Nodding the man began to leave, "Sir where are you going?" said the uniformed man. "This kid will not answer no matter what she is just a street bum with no purpose." With that they left. Turning Kotori saw a boy in a skin tight uniform look at her then turned and left. Getting up Kotori looked for the guard and knocked him out. She then undid the door. As soon as she stepped out the alarms went off. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL WE HAVE A KAIJU APPROACHING FROM THE SOUTHEAST AND HEADING THIS WAY! I REAPET ALL PERSONEL ARE TO REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS IMMEDEATELY!" Without thinking Kotori ran as fast as she could towards the nearest shelter but she forgot that she could not find any of them. For that matter she was lost she could feel the Kaiju approaching from far. It was then that she saw the dreams again of her as a monster fighting the kaiju and the angels together. When she snapped back into reality she still saw people either evacuating or finding the nearest battle station. It was then that she noticed the boy again running down the hall in a skin tight suit followed by two girls. One of the girls had short blue hair while the other had long red hair, Kotori could tell that she was a gaijin or foreigner. Running to catch up to them she found a locker room that they came out from. She quietly slipped into the room there where many lockers in there but only three where open and had clothes all over the floor. _Looks like no one use this place except those kids they must be the Eva pilots oh well, she thought to herself. She then went up to the nearest locker and opened it with ease looking inside all she could see is a black suit similar to the ones the others had on. Quietly she slipped one on only to find it too loose for her to handle. Gritting her teeth she tried to get it on only to find it falling off. It was then that she found the wrists on her suit at least her hands fit into the pockets. Holding the suit she noticed the button on her left wrist pressing the button the suit did a sort of bathroom thing then it fitted on her body like an extra pair of skin. _

            A few minutes latter Kotori emerged from the locker room in her new suit and ran down to whom knows where. It was then that she found a room the door was unlocked and it was pitched black with nothing to see at all except the glint of metal from off something. As soon as Kotori entered the room lit up _motion sensors she thought as she gasped at what she saw. The room was not used in a while like some abandoned project. Inside was a monster the same one from her dreams except he was more robotic with an entry plug coming out from behind him and a few other things. Out of curiosity Kotori climbed up the monster and into the entry plug. Looking around she found herself at home for the first time ever. It was then that she heard the guards coming or someone coming. Quickly closing the entry plug she did not know that she hit the switch till she climbed in. The entry plug was inserted into the body of the monster. Scared out of her wits Kotori could not help but wonder what is going on.  _

**MEANWHILE: **

            "Sir we have an intruder in section 351!" said Maya as she looked at her superior. Ritsuko Akagi looked at her with interest, "Who would be dumb enough to forget to lock the door." She said to her jokingly. "Well if you think that is funny then why unit G is activating?" said Misato who was behind her giving orders to the Eva's. "What!?" said Ritsuko who was shocked at the timing. "That can't be possible no one could synchronies with the G-unit we all tried and no one can." She said "Well it looks like it found a pilot." Said Misato. 

            Gendo Ikari was watching all of this from his seat above everyone else a smile on his face "So we found our pilot." He said to his sub commander. 

            Kotori found herself suspended in LCL fluid and found that she could breathe it and not drown. As soon as she sat down the machine came to life as her tube lit up to reveal where she was at. "Wow this is cool." Said Kotori as she looked around. She was shocked to find that the monsters head moved with her as well. Cool it was just then that the locks for the machine began to move. As if she was ready to fight with the evangelions.   It felt more like herself as the machine moved to the launch bay on its own Kotori could not help but imagine what the mighty Eva's where going through. Fighting monsters was not what she had in mind but somewhere in her heart this is where she belongs along with other monsters. Her mind flashed to the monster and found that she was facing it herself not with the Eva's. 

            "Unit-G moving towards launch bay 17 all on its own." Replied Maya as she kept a close watch on things. Ritsuko was watching everything on the monitors. "Unit G is ready to launch." "Launch the unit," said Gendo "I want to see how the pilot can handle the Kaiju." He said. Misato gave the order and they watched as the Kaiju shot up into the shaft. 

            Kotori never felt such a rush before as the mighty giant was rushed to the surface she could feel the air moving but still she was restrained she wanted out. At last she reached the surface her restraints where released and at last Kotori was free. She felt different she felt powerful to be here inside this monster of a unit. Suddenly she saw the fight as the Eva's where losing to the Kaiju. Memories from the unknown flashed throw Kotori's mind as the Kaiju swatted them away. The name flashed in her head _Ghidorah! She said as she made her monster attack with a mighty roar. _

            Shinji Ikari watched as a new monster was released from the Geofront and attacked with speed that was matched by the Eva's. He was shocked to find such a monster as it roared like a berserk Eva. It then lowered its head and charged. 

            Kotori lost all accounts of humanity as she rushed the monster roaring her loudest to get the monsters attention as she rushed it with all her might. With all she got she threw a punch into the monster. Ghidorah never knew what hit him till he saw that clawed fist hit him square in the middle head. The three headed monster fell as the new monster tried to get at him with all he got. Shooting lightning bolts only resulted in angering the monster as it hit him again and again. Only one thing raced threw the monsters mind _Godzilla lives! In a blind rage the monster never saw Eva unit 2 attack from behind with its progressive knife stabbing it in the back. In the mean time units one and zero had it by the other two heads while Godzilla had it by the middle head throwing blows and hitting with all it's got. With four monsters attacking it with all their might the mighty Kaiju could do nothing so it decided to run for it. Flapping its golden wings Ghidorah took off with lightning speed. Blue fire erupted from Godzilla's mouth hitting him in the back as it took off for space roaring in triumph Godzilla turned towards his companions then headed back towards the exit to one of the shoots. _

            It was a while latter that Kotori decide to exit the unit making sure no one was their. "I knew that the pilot would come out sooner or latter." Said a voice and Kotori turned to find Misato holding a gun. Looking sad Kotori raised her hands and followed her out.

            "Why did you do it Kotori when you where in a secure area why did you fight that monster?" questioned Misato as she entered the room. "I did it for it felt right." Said Kotori looking at her in defiance her dark hair was a mess against her plug suit. "Don't give me your wise mouth girl I can have you put away for a long time." Misato said to her it was obvious that she was very angry at Kotori for getting out. It was then the Ritsuko happened to come in at the right time. "Give her a break Misato besides she is the first to have synchronize with the G unit in the first place. Years of research into the legendary Godzilla and bio mechanics did no good if a pilot could not sync with the monster and Kotori here did just that without a second thought." Misato was not pleased with this but she grudgingly agreed to let her out of the restraints. Kotori rubbed her hands which was very sore from the restraints. "Now Kotori I want to do some sync tests on you to see how you can sync it with unit G." Ritsuko said with a smile as she led the girl down the hall to the lab.

            Once again Kotori was in an entry plug but this time she was under going some tests to see how she could synchronize with the so called Unit-G.  As the tests went under way Kotori began to have a dream again about the so called Ghidorah and other monsters. Once again she found herself in the monsters skin looking out at them and roaring superiority over them. The dream was uneventful but eventually she was awakened by Ritsuko's voice on the intercom. "Wake up sleepy head the tests are over you can go home now." Getting up Kotori got out of the entry plug only to realize that she does not have a home. When she got back into her rags she walked down the long isle that led her to the laboratory where Dr. Akagi was waiting. "Oh Kotori what are doing here I thought you was on your way home?" she said. "I have no home Dr. Akagi." She said. "Why don't you stay with Misato she has some teenagers around your age that could help you adapt to your new life." She suggested. "Misato as in that beer smelling purple haired lady that yelled at me earlier?" Kotori said as soon as she said this Ritsuko started laughing. "That is Misato alright you and me have one thing in common." She said with a smile. "I you do not feel comfortable with others you can be Rei's neighbor for she lives in a dump but she manages." Said Ritsuko as they walked down the hallway. "I think I will stay with Misato just to see what it is like to live with other people." Kotori said not looking up. 

            It was later that night when Kotori showed up in her rags. Misato was busy drinking a can of beer and Asuka was watching a bit of television. She sat by herself not bothering to look up for all she had was nothing. "So Kotori what's a girl like you doing in this part of Tokyo 3?" said Asuka not bothering to look at her as if Kotori was something out of the garbage truck. "I use to travel a lot for I have no place to live." She replied. Shinji walked out of his room when he noticed Kotori sitting on the ground by the table. "Hello there my name is Shinji and you are?" "Kotori I have no last name." said Kotori. As Shinji made his way to the refrigerator to get something to drink. "Gosh Shinji you didn't notice her arriving earlier tonight?" said Asuka. "Sorry I was busy doing homework I have a lot of catching up to do." He said. "By the way when is dinner going to be cooked for I am hungry and you have to feed me!" yelled Asuka. "When all of a sudden you became the queen huh!" Shinji yelled back as he walked back to his room. Kotori looked in the direction that they headed. "Don't worry about them they do this all the time." Said Misato as she put her drink down and walked in the direction of the bedrooms for the fighting got a bit intense. Kotori looked at herself and at the kitchen. _I think I should cook something as my way of saying thanks for letting me in. she thought. Kotori got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the refrigerator. She opened it up to see what there was to cook. Picking out a few ingredients she began to make a meal for everyone after she washed her hands._

            "QUEEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM THE QUEEN!" yelled Asuka as she yelled at Shinji. "YOU ARE NOT THE QUEEN YOU ARE JUST A RED HEADED BITCH WHOSE MOTHER WAS HANGED BY A ROPE ON THE WALL!" Shinji yelled back at her. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK UP MY PERSONAL FILES!" Asuka yelled back at him. It was then that Misato walked in. "Will you two stop fighting for once!" she scolded them. "IT WAS HIS FAULT HE CALLED MY A RED HEADED BITCH!" Asuka yelled. "Well she is!" said Shinji, and they started to yell at each other again. It was then that Misato smelled something cooking and it smelled good. In that instant Shinji and Asuka stopped their fighting and smelled as well. It was coming form the kitchen. All three of them crept to the kitchen. 

            "So you are Pen Pen huh?" said Kotori as she looked at the penguin. Pen Pen looked at her and squawked a reply. "Well you don't have to worry dinner is almost ready. Man they have a lot of instant stuff it took me a while to find something decent to cook with." She said with a smile and with that she turned around to find three bewildered people staring at her. "Like I said I traveled a lot so I learned a few things about cooking." Said Kotori. "It smells good Kotori," said Shinji as they sat down. It was then that Kotori finished making dinner and they ate. "You could be the second cook next to Shinji," said Asuka. Kotori looked at the red head. "Let me tell you the rules I am boss and you have to listen to me." She went on. Shinji shook his head. "I listen to nobody especially not a red headed spoiled brat like you." Said Kotori and Shinji broke out into a laugh. "WHAT HOW DARE YOU!" Asuka yelled back. Kotori looked at her a smile on her face, "Let me tell you something Asuka I don't like being told what to do especially not from you got it and if you do try to yell at me I will leave a permanent scar on that pretty face of yours." She said narrowing her eyes. Asuka crept back afraid and Shinji just looked at her in awe. Misato looked at her with pleasing eyes, _I like her attitude she takes crap from no one not even Asuka. Misato thought. "Tell me Kotori do you have any other clothes besides the ones you where wearing?" Shinji asked her and Kotori shook her head. "No only the school uniform that the school gave to Misato other then that I have none." "Oh!" said Shinji. "Looks like we have to go shopping," said Misato. "I noticed that you speak fluent English did you live in America, England or Australia?" Misato said while taking another bite. "I use to live in Hawaii and fended for myself from all I know I have no parents they died at an early age and the folks that adopted me never gave me a last name. So as of right now I have no last name and I don't want one, I have no clothes nothing." She said. Misato looked her up and down then when to get her purse. "Kotori you need a bath but first since the stores are open 24 hours why don't we get you some clothes." Shinji and Asuka got up form where they sat as well. _

            It was a few hours latter that Kotori came back with a lot of clothes Misato, had some sense of decency. Asuka like the more skimpy outfits but they did not go with Kotori. Kotori like Shinji's tastes better for they where at least modest and not revealing unlike the other two women. It was when she got back that she took 3 hours in the tub just to get cleaned up. Sitting in the tub she began to think about her life being on the go all the time. She needed and Education and she got a job. Finally washing her bush of hair Kotori settled with combing it out with her new comb. Brushing her hair and throwing away her clothes she walked out looking new. She came out into the living room when everyone was watching T.V. "Hey what are you watching?" asked Kotori as she came to sit down. "What do you mean what are we watching we are watching a thing on Godzilla it is an old documentary to the monster. Who cares he died years ago during Second Impact. They only built and Eva to look like the monster." She said not looking at her. "Well if he is that boring then why is he so important that he has his own Eva and documentary?" Kotori asked her. It was then that Asuka turned around with her eyes closed, "Well if you ask me…." With that she opened her eyes to regard her when she caught her words in her mouth. Her mouth was open wide. "Kotori is that you?" she asked her. It was then that Shinji and Misato turned around and stood agape as well. "Wow Kotori you look good." Said Shinji "Looking good does not cut it Shinji she is a knockout." Said Misato. It was then that Kotori looked into a hallway mirror. 

            What she found shocked her. She had tanned skin her hair was straight with a little curly on the bottom. Her eyes where dark brown yet wild and her figure was thin. Looking at herself she could tell she was a knock out. "I did not know that I look like this." She said finally. "Well that is what you get when you don't take a bath for how long." "Five years." "Eeewwww" said Asuka. "How can someone live that long without taking a bath?" she said. "Easy just keep on moving not thinking of every little thing and trying to stay alive." Kotori replied. 

            It was later that night that Kotori had the dream again this time she saw her new friends on the ground. As the monster she walked down the street her life now taking a new turn. When she looked on way she saw Ghidorah again along with some other monsters. On the other end she saw the Eva's along with another group of monsters side by side as if they where making way for her. She moved up each footstep an earthquake she could see the buildings shake under her monstrous form she was use to the dream but each time she could only make out parts of it. It was not until she saw herself in the reflection of one of the buildings that she saw herself as Godzilla the creature she pilots. And she also saw him on that documentary. It was like this as far as Kotori remembered ever since she started traveling she had these dreams. And once again she woke in sweat. "What do they mean?" she whispered to herself. 

            It was the next morning that Kotori decided to go to school. Dressed in her new uniform she even made Asuka look jealous. Walking to school she spotted another girl who walked alone. Her blue hair and petite looking body made her look almost like a goddess. "So Wonder Girl what did you do last night?" Asuka asked her. The girl turned to her and said nothing but continued on. "Morning Aiyanami," said Shinji. The girl Aiyanami turned her head to look at him then at Kotori. Then turned and headed for the school. Kotori just looked at her strange, "Don't worry about her that is how she always is." Said Shinji. Kotori could not help but smile at the look Aiyanami gave them as they headed for school. 

            "Class I want to introduce to you a new classmate please state your name and take a seat." Said the teacher and Kotori stepped into the room. Immediately all the boys besides Shinji looked at her like they wanted her for a hot date. _Am I that good looking? Thought Kotori, "Um, my name is Kotori it is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said as she walked to take a seat. Another girl got up and addressed her, "As class representative I welcome you here to Tokyo 3 Kotori I am Hikari Hokari your class room representative." She said and took a seat. _

            The day was boring as everyone was doing other work the teacher lectured about the second impact. It was then that Kotori looked at the girl in front of her. It was the girl Aiyanami who had not said a word but looked outside. It was then that the bell rang for lunch and Kotori brought out her meal. "Um, Aiyanami is it?" the girl turned around to look at Kotori with blood red eyes. "Identify yourself," she said, "I am Kotori you must be the first child from what Asuka told me. I am pilot of Eva unit-G." she said the girl looked at her then said her name. "Rei Aiyanami first child and pilot of Eva unit 0." She said her expression never changing as she looked at Kotori with those piercing red eyes. Kotori stood unafraid and gazed back in defiance it was then that the bell rang again for class. The teacher once again came back in and the rest of the day was boring. 

            It was after school that a boy came up to Kotori he was tall for his age with nothing to wear but sweats and a loose jacket he was accompanied by another boy with glasses on. "Hey there cutie how are you doing?" he said obviously hitting on her. Kotori just ignored him as she walked down toward NERV headquarters. She continued walking until one of the boys came in front of her. "Hey are you not going to talk to me?" he said, "No," replied Kotori as she made her way down the road. "Hey Toji why don't you let it be," said the other boy obviously he was not interested in her so she let him go but it was the first one who did not. "Get out of my way or I will make you," said Kotori in a low dangerous voice. Toji did not move it was until he lifted him up and moved him that she continued on. She could just imagine Toji's face as she made her way to NERV headquarters. 

"Ok Kotori the test is over you can go home now," said Ritsuko as she called to the child of Unit-G. Kotori nodded her head as she got out of the entry plug and made her way to the locker. Getting out of her plug suit she made her way to the loading cage where her unit was. Looking at it and the other Eva's she could see a lot of differences. "Ritsuko said that only could sync with me and only me why is that?" she ask the thing. It looked at her with those cold eyes but no response. She wondered why she did not just go in but thought the better. It was the same monster as in the documentary and her dreams. It was then that there was a tapping of feet then Rei came up to her. "Pilot Kotori what are you doing here?" Kotori looked at the first child still in her plug suit. "I felt a need to come here to see that thing there as if it was calling to me." She said Rei came up to her and looks at the Eva. "This is Unit-G?" she said in a soft voice. "Yes it is." Kotori replied looking at her. "When I looked up the unit they said they used cells from what was left of the original Godzilla and put it here to help us fight the angels and the kaiju but the angels are gone but the kaiju still remain." Said Rei, "So I still go in Eva and fight but we where loosing until you came in unit-G." Kotori nodded that was true as far as she knew. "I don't know Rei I have never told any one this but for all these years I had these dreams about me being Godzilla. Walking down streets crushing buildings and cars fighting Kaiju or swimming the ocean. I don't know about any of it for all I saw they where buildings of the past like a ghost or a lost memory. I have never told anyone this because they might make fun of me." Rei looked at her and put her hand on her. "You don't have to be made fun of for I didn't find that funny. I think you might be a reincarnation." Just then the alarms went off and Rei ran to her Eva. Kotori ran to the locker room the change into her plug suit. She ran back to her unit after the others have launch. Plugging herself in she was immediately moved to the launch pad for liftoff.

When she got to the surface she was once again plagued again by those memories but she was ready. That feeling of familiarity filled her again as she piloted Unit-G into position. Her anger was blowing as she saw the Kaiju. It was a huge giant moth but it had a rough look to it. _Battra the name came to her. "Watch out Battra is dangerous beware of his poison spores and electric shocks!" called Kotori on the intercom. "How do you know what it is named and its powers Kotori?" Misato asked her, "Trust me I know I will tell you latter but you have to trust me." She said and closed the comm. But for some people it came too late. Unit 2 suffered a major shock and Asuka was out. Kotori moved in closer to the giant as the moth made its way over to unit 0 and unit 1 who was firing back. She rushed in to give them a hand but they two were move immobile. "I think the Eva's are more designed for angels then Kaiju," said Kotori as she made her way to the monster. Shinji and Rei where out of it but they managed to get up. "Get out of here for bullets are no use against Kaiju you have to hit them harder." Said Kotori but as she said it Unit 1 had gone berserk and tried to attack the monster. Grabbing the monster it tried to unleash its full power. Kotori rushed to the monster. Unit-G roared to Unit 1 and the unit complied getting off of Battra it headed for unit's 0 and 2 and headed out. _

Kotori watched Battra as the moth watched them head towards a launch pad and took off. The giant bug then turned to Kotori, _why had you risked you life for me?  It asked her Kotori looked at it, __you are one of the guardians do not ask me how I know but I just knew as if they where memories of a past life. She said. Battra then landed on one of the arsenal buildings. _

In central dogma of NERV headquarters Misato and the rest of the staff just watched as Kotori and Battra just stare at each other. "Why aren't they attacking each other?" Misato asked. Maya was typing away and the answer was there. "It is some kind of telepathic communication for I am reading ecstatic brain waves from Kotori. As if she knew that the creature will not harm her." She said, "Well what ever she is doing I am hoping she knows what she is doing." 

In the meantime time seems to slow down for Kotori as she stared into the eyes of  Battra. _That is not the real Godzilla the protector off Earth it said._

_It is not it is just a recreation of him the real one died long ago._

_So it is true then that the second impact of the angels has killed him?_

_That is what they said._

_You said that you have memories of  battles past that you did not participate in?  
  
_

_Yes,_

_Then Godzilla is not dead._

Kotori was stunned but that last remark when she looked at the monster in front of her. _What do you mean that he is not dead if you mean this machine then you are wrong they just found some of his DNA and made this soulless cyborg. She said to it. Battra then moved towards her and landed on a building right in front of Kotori. __I am not talking about the machine. You said that you have these dreams right? It said and Kotori made the machine nod. __Then Godzilla is alive and you are it, it said calmly. __What do you mean? Kotori said as she gazed at the monster. __Godzilla is here to protect earth even if he is not in his monster form anymore. You my friend are Godzilla reborn the dreams you experience are your memories of your past life as one of us. You where both a destroyer and a protector. Once again you are called to protect and as guardian you must protect this world from its dangers. Once again the creature looked into Kotori's soul inside if there was no LCL she would have been sweating. __You mean to tell me that I am Godzilla?_

_Yes,_

_For the protection of life Godzilla must protect all mankind. You have to do that I am here to look for Godzilla and I found him. Beware of Ghidorah for he will return more powerful then before with a legion of Kaiju you and those human things must find the other Kaiju for they too are needed. With that Battra rose up into the air and flew back toward space. Kotori was stunned form all these events for she did not understand them. Not at all but she suddenly felt tired as she made her way back to the launch pad.  _

It was hours later that Kotori found herself in bed at the NERV hospital. She rose and stretched her muscles it was a beautiful morning and she wanted to do something. The doctor came in then to check on her and was surprised that Kotori was fully recovered. Checking her out already her made her way home. Kotori unlocked the door to find Misato home, "I thought you will be at work?" she said and Misato spat out her beer to look at the girl in front of her. "How did you come home?" she asked between slurs. "I walked home for I did not feel like riding." Misato completely sobered up and looked at her. "How can you walk that far? And why wasn't I notified of you being released?" she said. Kotori shrugged and went into her room to get ready for school even though she was already late. 

In school Kotori was not given detention for it was thought that she would stay in the hospital but was released early. She managed to finish her school work early and headed to the top of the building waiting to go home. While she was doing this she began to practice her Kata and think about what Battra said about her being the reincarnation of one of the greatest Kaiju in history. She stopped what she was doing face covered in sweat as she stared at the city of Tokyo 3. A clapping noise filled her ears as she turned to look at her new comer. Asuka looked at her clapping her hands, "Hey I did not know that you could do Martial Arts and like fluid too!" she said smiling, "Thanks," said Kotori as she looked at her. "Don't mention it hey maybe you could challenge someone at it to see who is better," she suggested, "No I better not I only use it to defend myself." Kotori replied as she looked towards the city again. With a sigh Asuka left Kotori to return to class. In her stead was Rei who looked at her. "You are different pilot Kotori." She said in her soft voice. Kotori turned to Rei, "What are you doing out I thought that you where in class?" Rei looked at her, "I finished my work there and came here for this is where you go so I find you here," she said. It is then that an explosion happened. They both turned to find NERV Headquarters being attacked and Rei and Kotori began to run down the stairs with Shinji and Asuka behind them. 

Kotori being the fastest runner ran as fast as she could towards NERV. As the hillside of the mountain came into view she could clearly see who was attacking it. It had the look alike of a bird mixed with a saw and a bug. It bore a massive saw on its belly and only has one eye. Its hands where nothing but blades as it hacked into the headquarters and into the Geofront. "Holy shit!" cried Kotori as she saw this monster. "What is that thing?" Shinji cried as he caught up to her. "That is Gigan one of the space Kaiju and a monster to recon with at that." Replied Kotori as she watched the monster tear apart headquarters. "The Eva's!" cried Asuka as she raced towards the compound to find all the Eva's including unit G destroyed. The kids where lost and Kotori did not know what to do. Shinji was lost as well for it was his mother's soul in that Eva. Kotori watched as two other monsters where fighting Gigan. One was Rodan that she could tell and the other was Angeris by its spiky armadillo back. The three Kaiju where fighting for the sake of mankind. "They won't last against Ghidorah," Kotori said, "They are trying to protect us and we have been trying to destroy them." She continued. Shinji looked at her like she was crazy but then he could see the understanding in Kotori's voice. It was not one who would fight the angels for he realized that they where gone it was now Kaiju. 

Kotori made her way to the monsters. Blood was everywhere and occasional building debris. Gigan was victorious for he and the now reappeared king Ghidorah had made little work of the monsters. Mothra and Battra where there as well gazing at the carnage. _Godzilla look at the subjects loyal to you. Rodan of the fire wings who came from the volcanoes. And Angeris of the earth who came from the Northwest to aid you in your hour of need. Unsheathed your claws great one the time is now you must fight. _

With that the kaiju began to fight again this time Mothra and Battra where fighting. Shinji ran up to Kotori shaking her out of her dizzy spell. "What was that?" he asked, "I must fight for there are no Eva's to fight with so now I must fight them alone." She said as she began to walk up to them. "Kotori are you crazy they will kill you." Kotori looked at them, "Like the second impact killed me the first time I must fight to protect now." She said with tears in her eyes. Kotori made her way up to the monsters. Asuka, Shinji, and Rei watched as she walked towards the monsters. It was then that a shouting voice stopped the other three from going anywhere. Misato stood up her face covered in blood and her arm was apparently broken looked at them. "Shinji stop her before she kills herself!" Misato cried but Shinji shook his head. "Misato she has to fulfill her destiny." He said, "What do you mean her destiny?" Ritsuko said to him as she too came out with a broken leg. "Kotori said something about dying once and now she will do it again to fulfill her duty." The others looked at him and began to understand what he was saying.

Flames engulfed Kotori as she made her way up to the fighting Kaiju. Mothra was already down and Battra was joining her. The wind from their wings flowed over her but she kept on walking. Battra crashed in front of her as she came up to Ghidorah. "King Ghidorah!" she cried. The three headed monster and Gigan looked down at Kotori. They began to snarl and rant as if laughing. In their monster tongue filled her ears, "What does one so small do to the likes of us," Gigan taunted, "I can kill you with ease like I was born to do," Kotori cried in their tongue. The monsters stopped their teasing to look at the girl before them. "Why is it that a human has to know our tongue?" they said to each other. Kotori smiled, "You fools you don't know who I am?" she said her anger poured to her, "I am the one who protected this planet for many years: it was I who killed Bilollante and made you crumble to your knees and beg for mercy. It was I who made you run in fear and in my absence you did grow stronger but you are still no match for me." She said looking at them. The two stopped their taunts and looked at her. "Who are you girl?" Gigan asked as he stepped closer to squash her. Kotori stood her ground. It was then that she felt the flame of his beam on her. 

Kotori made a prayer to herself and began to feel the transformation in her. Her size began to change as well as her shape. From her back spikes began to form. From her hands claws and her back a tail also grew. Sharp teeth filled her mouth as she changed. 

The other two monsters stopped what they where doing to look at the girl as she started to grow. Her hands became claws as she grew bigger and bigger. Her skin became black as night and her back began to grow spiky plates. As the monsters looked at her they could tell that she was not what she seems. "I am the one who was sent to protect this world from you, Kaiju who wish to kill for pleasure and pain to cause others to suffer for your fun. I had just about enough." She called as her mouth began to form sharp teeth and lengthen the other monsters where afraid now. Only one thing was on their minds as to who this girl was. _Godzilla is back! The looked to one another and prepared to attack. _

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei where stunned to see Kotori transform into the worlds most feared monster in history.  She looked at her enemies with a new found hatred at the lost of her friends. Rodan was dead his head snapped and Angeris's intestines was all over the ground. Mothra and Battra where in pieces on the ground and that made Kotori even more angry then before. A single tear escaped the eye of the monster as she looked at them rage and hatred in those golden eyes as she peered at her enemies. A roar formed from her mouth as she charged the kaiju. Ghidorah was not prepared for a full on assault as Kotori smashed into them head on. The three headed monster ran into a post and stayed there not moving at all. On the other hand Gigan started up his belly blade and proceeded to attack Kotori. He managed to hit her in the arm but the enraged Kaiju just stood there. Shinji and the others made a get away at the sight of their enemy. Kotori stood her ground, _I am Godzilla reborn it is my duty to fight these monsters that threaten the life of the humans that have suffered through these years. This kaiju will learn his lesson well.  She braced herself for another impact when Ghidorah came out of nowhere and blasted her with its lightning beams. Kotori screamed at this and charged back at the monster only to be hit in the head with Gigan's blade. _

Kotori rolled to the side letting the blade fly past as she came up with a clawed fist and slammed it into the middle face of Ghidorah. _Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Angeris, get up I Godzilla call you forth from the dead. She yelled at the bodies slowly Rodan opened its eyes and stared at the form of Godzilla. He could not believe his eyes when he saw the form before him as the one that they thought was lost forever. Slowly getting up he called encouragement to the other Kaiju as he rose to his feet. Godzilla turned to see the Eva's looking at them, __looks like the kids managed to get to their Eva's in time. She thought as she turned towards the other two Kaiju. Then with a start she began to run towards them claws ready and roaring a battle cry she lunged at her enemy with blinding force. Striking with an unknown power she clawed at them. Gigan screamed as Godzilla and Rodan bit down on him. Ghidorah was having an easier time finishing off the other two already tired Kaiju but the Eva's where harder to hit for they where faster. Godzilla attacked with a new vengeance. Gigan started his blade only to have it melted by Godzilla's fire breath. She then finished the fat monster off by plunging her hand into his face and ripping his head off. Rodan then fell to the earth once again dead along with the other Kaiju at her side. Godzilla said a brief farewell as she started towards Ghidorah. The three headed Kaiju backed away as the flaming figure of Godzilla came towards him, fire burned into her eyes as she closer step by step. She then charged as the monster let loose lightning form its maw. Using its other two heads as hands he grabbed Godzilla from the neck and began to squeeze. Godzilla did not know what to do at this time. For struggle all she wanted Ghidorah did not let go. It was then that the kaiju felt something painful come to his back. Turning the golden dragon stood face to face with the Eva's. Distracted Godzilla used this time to kick Ghidorah and wrap her tail around his foot and trip him. Going down the two Kaiju fought one another. Ghidorah using his lightning and Godzilla his own claws and tail. _

            The three Eva's stood just out of reach of Ghidorah's flame. Shinji looked at the form that was once Kotori. Asuka looked at her in awe, "I can't believe that, that girl was the reincarnation of Godzilla!" she said and Rei came into view, "I believe this is our time for retreat for we are not of use anymore." She said as she started towards the cages. The others followed last was Shinji who took one last look at Godzilla and Ghidorah, _Take care Kotori and with that he retreated. _

Godzilla was holding Ghidorah with all her might but the golden dragon will not submit to her. One of the lightning strikes managed to hit her square and she fell to her doom or that it until she got really mad. Ghidorah grabbed her by the neck once again and began to squeeze, "I will not be dishonored again, Godzilla not again!" he growled in Kaiju. Godzilla at this time was really mad and began to power up. What Ghidorah did not notice was the increase in temperature from the monster. 

As he held on he did not notice at all that Godzilla's spikes began to glow with fire and lightning sparked around them. Only when they started to glow did he notice. "For the fate of this world and the next I Godzilla banish you Ghidorah to the fiery pits of hell and never come back again!" Godzilla roared in Kaiju and burned herself free of Ghidorah's grasp. The golden dragon screamed at this outrage but that was before Godzilla let loose the most powerful blast to ever been created. Ghidorah did not know what was coming to him until the white flash and an explosion took him out. 

The three children stood watching everything from the control room in what was left of Central Dogma. Fire consumed everything in the whole area of Japan but the people where safe in their shelters. Only then did they hear the sound of a roar filled the air. Shinji, Asuka and Rei ran out of Headquarters really fast running as they never ran before. The pavement under their feet filled them as they ran. Their plug suits clung to their bodies but they ran. When they came to the crater all that there was, was a wall of smoke and fire. Nothing was left of the once great Ghidorah, Gigan, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, and Angeris. A single tear escaped Shinji's eyes as he began to cry. Asuka did the same and Rei was on the verge of tears. It was then that the sound of footsteps filled the air. Rei was the first to notice the shadow walking towards them. Flames engulfed everything but the kids did not notice. "Someone is coming," Rei said the other two took notice right away. In the light of the flame Kotori walked in her plug suit. But this time it was different on it was the symbol for Godzilla and her name on the front of the suit. A smile escaped her lips as she looked at them. Her face was bloody as well as scorched. "Lets go home for I am tire and I am hungry." She said and the other children hugged her. 

The end Her HLHh__


End file.
